1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-control device for a digital camera, in which the remote-control is performed by a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system for the remote-control of a digital camera through a personal computer, has been proposed as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-94867. Further, there is known a digital camera, which can be remote-controlled through a personal computer.
A continuous photographing operation and a bulb photographing operation, however, are carried out by continuously depressing a shutter button of a digital camera, and therefore, they cannot be performed by a remote-control using a personal computer, or by operating the keyboard or mouse thereof.